


To start anew

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot more! - Freeform, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, F/M, Fix-It, Getting Back Together, How many time can I write Palpatine dying?, Order 66? Don't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Palpatine burns and the Republics heals. Shaak Ti isn't ready to see things stay the same as before the war for herself, the vod...and perhaps for someone else too.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Shaak Ti
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	To start anew

Deep under the Jedi Temple, there is a secret.

Well….

Well, technically, deep under the Jedi Temple, there are a lot of secrets. The Order is old and the child of traditions even older than before Force Sensitives wanting to help shape the world, to protect, to serve, began to call themselves Jedi.

Also, the Republic took long ago the terrible habits to throw the Jedi at every embarrassing problems, so under the Temple, a curious archeologic professional with a death wish could live very happy; if not very long.

But this isn’t the story of all those marvels.

This is the story of the Fire.

Just that.

The Fire.

A deeply unsettling fire, inextinguishable, conceived by a Sith Lady with way too much time on her hand long ago. Said Sith Lady should have made sure to study her lightsaber forms instead, but once all was said and done, the Jedi who had taken her down had found themselves incapable of extinguishing the fire. The flames respawned constantly, multiplying always just enough to maintain themselves. Not growing, just refusing to die.

It was perfect for what the Jedi Council had in mind: a way to take care of Sidious’s body which, despite being one month dead at Master Windu’s hand, constantly try to jump start itself. And every day, the Senate continued to ask for the body back, despite the Jedi constant warnings about Sith Lord and their unnatural ways.

“Good luck fishing it back inside that,” was Palpatine’s only funeral oration, when Shaak Ti threw inside the furnace the last part, a hand.

“They will probably try despite our warning,” Obi-Wan remarked and Shaak Ti snorted.

“I won’t cry if they burn the tip of their greedy fingers. All the hands, for all I care!”

“Shaak!”

“The thing they want to do to the vod… The thing they want to let the Kaminoan do!”

“I know. We won’t let them.”

They had inherited the not very envied task of being the ones putting the shopped up body parts into the fire, since they were the only Council Members who weren’t A) deep into a judiciary brawl with the Senate about the Clones (Masters Windu, Koon, Yoda and Allie), B) deep into peace talks with the Separatists (Masters Billaba, Kcaj and Mundi), C) high as a kite on painkillers (Masters Kolar, Fisto and Tiin), D) sulking into a certain Senator home (Anakin Still-Not-a-Master-and-that-won’t-come-quickly-after-his-latest-stunt Skywalker).

Shaak Ti sits down to watch the Fire for a moment and Obi-Wan joins her. Inside the fire, a toe twitches. Obi-Wan snorts. All the toes can twitch all they want: there is no escaping that Fire, even for a Sith Lord.

“I won’t stay, you know.” She says after half an hour and Obi-Wan nods.

“You’re going with the clones.”

“Wherever they are going. I will always carry the Order with me, but as they helped us in our direst time, I wish to offer them my help for their following travels. Whichever colony they decide to join, whichever they want to find, I will share their fate. And I hope they will permit it.”

“You always was their sharpest defender. I’m pretty sure they will be delighted. I heard some of them call you _Shaak-Mom_ , when they were drunk.”

“Should I ask how drunk you were too?”

He smiles, doesn’t answer.

She takes his hand and he turns to her in surprise.

“When Anakin was knighted, you said once…”

“Then, the war came,” Obi-Wan completed, “and you never asked again.”

“Neither I or you would leave the Order in the most dangerous crisis of its life.”

“No, we wouldn’t have. And Anakin is a Knight, now, even if the latest week, he also proved he was a terrible Jedi.”

“He didn’t Fall, Ben. And a time will come when you’ll have to accept his calls.”

“No, he didn’t, but let’s be honest, it was more luck than anything else. And that time won’t come before a few years, believe me! Don’t twitch your montrals like that, I’m very serious! I won’t forgive him as easily!”

“If you say so…But I didn’t want to talk about Anakin. He will have to learn to live without the shadows of your robes to hide himself every time he breaks the Code.”

“Will he?”

“…Probably not. Then, he will have to learn that he can’t have what he believes to be the prestige of the Jedi and no one of the rules. He will have to leave if he wants to stay married and raise his twin and he probably could learn to be happy like that. And this is happiness isn’t your responsibility anymore, as every parent has to let their child go and learn and make horrible mistake. But I wanted to talk about us, not him. Once, we said our time would come. We can’t no more than him stay Jedi and have a relationship at the same time. Once, we choose the Order. And I’m happy of that choice. The Order had to come first in the galaxy time of need. And now that time have passed, my feelings are unchanged. Will you come with me to meet the vod and offer our services? No, don’t answer immediately. I know you need time to meditate on it and it is wise to not take such decision hastily.”

Together, they stay and watch Sidious burn, like he will for all eternity.

Five days after that, when Shaak Ti meet Commander Wolffe, elected by his brothers to be their representatives on virtue of being “the most vicious ever decanted” in most of them words, Obi-Wan is standing next to her.

When the clones leave the Republic in colony ships, ready to explore and discover unknown worlds who didn’t raise them to be slaves, there are eighteen former Jedi and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Shaak Ti are among them, not as leaders, but as members of the expedition, like any others.

And together, they start anew.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username. Come and say hi!


End file.
